


You hold your truth so purely

by Andramion



Series: Zine works [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, or well PRETEND royal AU, royal au, tsukki got himself into some deep shit bc of suga's chaotic tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: Kei, third prince of Karasuno, arrives in the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa on a diplomatic visit, and is shown around by prince Ushijima Wakatoshi.The only problem is, Kei isn't a prince, and his surname isn't Sugawara. He was never supposed to be in the royal palace at all.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Zine works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	You hold your truth so purely

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Loveletters side zine to Moonrise: A Tsukishima Zine.
> 
> This fic got way out of hand as I was writing it, so I only added the first chapter to the side zine. The rest will be posted per chapter as soon as I finish editing them.

As the chariot comes to a stop, Kei tugs at his tunic to straighten it and pulls his cloak a little further over his shoulders. He kind of wants to disappear into it. The rolled up paper in his hand is creasing in his tight grip and he needs to flex his fingers several times before he’s able to relax his fist enough to stop ruining the carefully crafted document.

There’s a quick rap on the front of the chariot, no doubt the coachman signalling that they’ve arrived. Kei takes another deep breath, quickly fixes his tousled hair to erase the many times he’s run his hands through it in the ten minutes since Prince Koushi snuck out of the carriage. He pulls his white gloves back on and the door opens.

It’s a fanfare like Kei would have expected. As he steps out of the chariot, the coachmen raise their hands to ease his dismount, and Kei’s eyes scan across the crowd of people gathered.

On the sides of the courtyard are masses of people, some waving little cloths with the Shiratorizawa emblem on them. Kei even spots a few children excitedly leaning over the temporary fencing to catch a glimpse of the prince of Karasuno.

There are guards, neatly lined up on the sides of the fabric walkway that runs all the way from Kei’s transport to the steps leading up to the castle, holding their halberds straight and heads high. Closer to the steps, knights donned in armour topped with ceremonial tabards. Kei’s eyes linger on the purple dye, marvelling at how commonly the precious material is used here in Shiratorizawa. Then again, Shiratorizawa had always been a more affluent kingdom than Karasuno.

Then, as Kei starts walking over, he takes in the people lined up in a neat V on the stairs: the Queen-regent, first and foremost, at the very front, followed by the Queen-mother and Shiratorizawa’s crown prince at her sides. Kei has never met them, but he’s heard of the Queen being a stern ruler, which he knows is something Shiratorizawa, as a country, has always admired and respected.

He only has a brief chance to look at the crown prince before he stops in front of Shiratorizawa’s rulers, three meters away, and resists the urge to get down on one knee. He’s not a commoner, not a servant. So he simply bows his head and stands up a little straighter, waiting for the Queen to address him first.

“Welcome.” Kei’s first impression is that her voice carries more than it should with its pitch, and he wonders whether it’s a form of magic. “I was under the impression that Karasuno’s crown prince would be joining us for these weeks.”

With a flick of his wrist, Kei makes a servant take the documentation he’s holding over to the Queen, hoping they’ll forgive him for the gesture later.

“My apologies, your Majesty. My… brother is unfortunately indisposed at this time. As such, I have come in his stead.” Kei swallows around the lump in his throat. “As you can see in this letter, my father and brother send their regards and thank you for your understanding.”

He watches her read over the words carefully, begging his heart to settle down already. If it keeps going like this, he’s going to faint before he even makes it into the castle. When the Queen stops at bottom to inspect the seal, Kei forces down the urge to wring his fingers together, hopes his cheeks won’t flush as much as his hands are sweating inside his gloves.

“Well then,” the Queen continues as she lowers the papers and shows Kei the smallest of smiles, a subtle lift at the corner of her mouth. “Welcome to Shiratorizawa, third prince of Karasuno, Sugawara Kei.”

🌙🐄

After the Queen shows him inside, she announces there are state matters to attend to and excuses herself, leaving Kei with her son instead.

He’s not quite what Kei had expected. Used to the warm, playful personality of Karasuno’s prince, Ushijima Wakatoshi sure paints a stark contrast. Left alone by his mother and grandmother, Ushijima bows, one hand resting on his back as the other crosses in front of his chest.

“I am Ushijima Wakatoshi, crown prince of Shiratorizawa. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Sugawara.” He straightens again and looks directly at Kei. Kei’s throat goes a little dry. His gaze is just as sharp as his mother’s, but it’s somehow easier to meet his eyes. When his eyebrows start to furrow together, Kei realises he’s stayed quiet in response to his introduction, and hastily returns the gesture.

“Third Prince of Karasuno. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, your highness.” He likely bows deeper than a prince really should, but it’s hard to break habit. Shiratorizawa’s standard greeting is foreign to him, and he realises a little too late that he crossed the wrong arm in front, because his hand is definitely not over his heart. “Please, if you will, call me Kei.” It seems the prince’s expressions are as subtle as his mother’s as well, but Kei is good at observing. “I like it better than my surname,” Kei quickly explains, “there are three Prince Sugawaras, after all.”

That earns him a small nod and a hum in agreement. “Prince Kei it is. In return, I ask that you simply call me by my name as well. Shall we?”

Kei follows the prince through the hallways of the castle. There’s little conversation, but Kei finds that he doesn’t mind it. He takes in the detailed archways off the halls with wide eyes, runs a gloved finger over the fine filigree etched into the ornate columns supporting the high ceilings. He’s read about Shiratorizawa architecture before, but the words he’s poured over don’t come anywhere near the real thing.

Unlike Karasuno’s sturdy, heavy-set walls that are mostly built to keep out the cold and unwanted guests, Shiratorizawa Castle is light and open. Atria break up the walls every few hundred paces, giving space to fruit-bearing trees and letting rich green vines find their way into the hallways.

Kei doesn’t even notice how warm it is until a pleasant breeze brushes across his face and relieves some of the heat clinging to his skin.

Ushijima shows him the way to guest quarters that have been arranged for the duration of Kei’s stay, points out the bath house and kitchens with brief descriptions. He doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable, his wide shoulders squared but relaxed, hands loosely swinging at his sides with each step. Just a quiet person in general then, Kei decides.

Very unlike prince Koushi, who had chatted his ears off for most of the journey from Karasuno to Shiratorizawa’s capital. Still, for all his words, Kei had never expected his highness to ask him to switch places for the diplomatic visit.

“It’s just for the month, Tsukki,” he’d said, grinning because he knew Kei can’t object to the nickname when it’s the prince using it. “I prepared everything for you already.”

“Your highness, you do know that the reason I am accompanying you is so that I can visit the Royal Libraries? To share important medical and technological information with our newly allied kingdom?”

“Eh,” prince Koushi had shrugged his shoulders, as though it was no big deal to miss out. “You can do that afterwards. How would you like two months in the luscious Shiratorizawa climate? I’ll smooth things over with the librarian congress or however you guys call it. Just do this for me, alright? Please?”

Kei scrunched up his nose when prince Koushi started making puppy eyes.

“Fine,” he’d said, giving up. “But if things go wrong, it’s your fault, and you better save me from Shiratorizawa’s dungeons.”

“Prince Kei,” Ushijima interrupts Kei from his thoughts now, and when Kei looks up his brows are furrowed. Kei must’ve been spacing out for too long.

“My apologies, I…” Kei quickly searches for an excuse, and finds it in the heat clinging to his skin. “I believe I may need some time to acclimatise to the weather here, it’s a lot warmer than what I’m used to.” As he says it, he removes his woolen cloak from his shoulders, patting down the fluffy fur collar as he lays it over his arm.

“It is the cold season,” Ushijima notes, looking quite alright in his thick coat, long-sleeved jacket and gloves.

Kei suppresses a little smile at the disbelieving tone. “This weather,” he explains, “is comparable to early summer weather back in Karasuno.”

Ushijima’s frown just deepens for a moment, and Kei wonders what he is thinking about, what goes on in his head behind that grave expression.

“Then I will not visit Karasuno during its cold season,” Ushijima decides, and Kei huffs out a soft laugh at that after all. Ushijima bows then, hand over his heart again. “I shall arrange for lighter clothing for you, Prince Su-... Prince Kei. Will you allow me to accompany you to dinner later? For now, please rest up from your long journey.”

Kei nods, and bows again as well, crossing the right arm in front of his chest this time. “I look forward to knowing more about you and your country. I will see you for supper, Prince Wakatoshi.”


End file.
